Forever
by AJPUNKLOVER
Summary: After her breakup with Daniel Bryan Aj has been left on her own will she ever find anyone to love? This all changes when CM Punk comes into her life but will Bryan be able to let go of the past? #AjPunk
1. Chapter 1

She sat hunched still crying from what had happend 30 minutes ago. She never knew Daniel would break her heart; she would of thought he would of been the last person on the earth to commit such a ugly deed. Aj was still sat when she heard the door swing open it was her best friend kaitlyn who bounced in looking amazingly happy but when her eyes sat on Aj he happy mood turned into a abrupt frown Kaitlyn then said in a hastily manner ''Aj hunny what's the matter'' wrapping her muscular arms around Aj. Aj errupted in tears as her delicate voice spoke quietly almost like a mouse ''He left me Kait, he left me!'' at this point the little diva was in histerics. Kaitlyn's face had gone a reddish colour as she knew who ''he'' was. Kaitlyn stood in rage almost knocking Aj to the floor she approached the hotel door Aj wasn't quick enough to catch Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn barged through the door and to Daniel's room she repeatedly banged the door the goat was quick enough to answer she gav a swift slap to his head a told Daniel in a murderer's tone ''you ever hurt her again and you will be sorry'' before Daniel could speak Kaitly soccer punched the back of his neck. He instantly fell to the ground with a ''Ahhh'' sound before he knew it she had left and he was left in between his door he had just been basically beat up by a woman ''embarassing'' he muttered.

Kaitlyn came back to a sleeping Aj with tear stains on her clothes she knew she didn't want her little spitfire upset so she had just the thing to cheer Aj up. The whole WWE was going to a party to celebrate Vince's birthday tonight she knew this was the perfect excuse to cheer her bestfriend up.

* * *

Aj was awoken by Kaitlyn singing in the shower and the smell of fresh apple shampoo filling the air she though to herself what's the occasion? she glanced over the room to see some kind of clothing layed out she rubbe her eyes hoping to get a better view she slowly approached the table to see two dresses one of Kaitlyn's and one of her own she thought this didn't look familiar. Before she could look at the shoes that had been set out her eyes glanced at a half naked Kaitlyn that strolled out the shower with only a towel on her body. Aj chirped ''where are you going Kait''- before being cut off Kaitl lyn said ''We are going to Vince's birthday silly'' Aj looked confused by her quick decision ''But i'm tired and i'm depressed'' Aj exclaimed;before she knew it Kaitlyn had her sitting on the chair infront of the mirror curling her hair and putting her makeup on her beautiful face Aj said in a depressing tone ''okay just tonight''.

They were now ready to go to the party Aj walked the bathroom in a beautiful light purple dress with black converse Kaitlyn's jaw dropped as she looked better than she did she chirped ''You look dashing my spider monkey almost as good as me'' a smug grin formed across her face. Aj replied ''I don't feel right Kait can we just leave- she was cut off as Kaitlyn dragged her through the door of the hotel room and into the hallway.''Aj we are going whether you like it or not''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writers Note: So what did you think of the first chapter? did you guys enjoy it? PM me with your ideas as I would love to hear Enjoy!#AJPUNK**

**Also I made it so CM Punk drank alcohol I hope this went down well.**

* * *

**The two Divas approached the building the party was going to be held in AJ huffed as a feeling of dread came upon her over what had happened with Daniel. Kaitlyn immediately noticed her best friends teary eyes and reassured her ''AJ don't get upset please you'll ruin your hair and makeup that I spent forever trying to do please for me?'' AJ looked up at Kaitlyn and gave her a slight nod. They entered the party multiple heads turned as they walked through the decorated doors. The beautiful divas stood beyond the crowd of WWE employees dancing and singing some sitting down on the seats. Immediately Kaitlyn noticed Kofi,Alex Riley, The Miz and CM Punk she shouted over the music to AJ ''look there's the boys!'' AJ's stomach knotted as she hadn't spoken to any of them except for Punk when she had the awkward story line between herself,Kane,Punk and Daniel. Kaitlyn ran towards them while AJ strolled slowly behind her. When she finally approached her eyes met with Punks and she looked down in embarrassment as she didn't want to be noticed but Punk continually gazed at her beautiful brown twinkling eyes. Kaitlyn put her arms around Alex as she secretly had a crush on the man and most of the locker room knew it. Kaitlyn moved away from the hug and exclaimed ''Oh my gosh guys I didn't expect you to be here!'' Punk smugly replied ''No we didn't think you'd bother to show up'' Alex playfully punched Punks arm he chirped ''we agreed no being a Jerk tonight we have the beautiful Kaitlyn's company'' Kaitlyn smiled feeling loved and said ''Oh and my little spider monkey AJ'' she turned around to see AJ behind her with a nervous look in her eyes. Kaitlyn chirped ''AJ don't look so nervous they don't bite do you boys?'' They all said at once ''NO!'' except from Punk who was playing with his thumbs. Kaitlyn motioned AJ to go and sit next to Punk, AJ hesitantly stumbled on to the mini couch by Punk which they were all sitting on. Kofi shouted ''Man this is one of my favourite song's Avicii is totally cool!'' Kaitlyn chirped ''Let's dance'' They jumped of the couch and onto the dance floor and Alex and Miz followed. Punk and AJ were now alone and no conversation was developing until AJ looked punk in the eyes and exclaimed ''So how have you been doing Punk?'' Punk looked at her with a confused look on his face was she actually talking to him? ''Fine, how about you?'' he muttered AJ could feel the tension forming between them as her eyes filled up with tears she faced her head to her knees and replied ''Not to good me and Daniel broke up'' Punk looked shocked but was secretly happy as he now had a chance with the beautiful Diva. He replied ''sorry to hear that are you okay do you want a drink'' he stood up eagerly and offered his hand to her she accepted as they went to get alcohol from the counter. **

* * *

**They sat back on the couch with empty alcohol and everyone around them wasted including them Punk slowly announced in a tired tone ''I'm going back the hotel AJ where is Kaitlyn?'' AJ looked around to see nobody left on the dance floor only them and a couple of WWE superstars that they never spoke to AJ began to go red as she knew she wouldn't be able to get into her hotel room without Kaitlyn after all she had the key. AJ went hot and flustered and replied ''I don't know how am I going to get in!'' Punk said tiredly ''come back with me AJ'' AJ nodded as this was the only life line she had it wouldn't be that bad staying with him would it? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's note: Hey guys hoped you like the last chapter it took me a while to get ideas but I have plenty for the next few chapters I haven't been getting many reviews on my story but hopefully this will change, also I changed there names to April and Phil because there relationship is getting intimate. Before reading this please consider it has sexual references involve and is starting to get more heated. I won't be updating for two days due to exams that's why this chapter is kind of special.**

** Thanks- Heather #AJPUNK **

* * *

They fell through the hotel room, April slouched over Phil's back as he had give her a piggy back from the hotel lobby. They crashed on Phil's hotel room bed next to one another Phil gazed into AJ's beautiful eyes as she contently stared back at that moment they had a connection that they had never felt before. Right now the sexual tension was filling the air as Phil felt awkward and began to mumble ''April, do you have any pyjamas you have brought with you?'' he said as he sat up she replied in a soft tired voice ''No, it's okay'' she began to sit up and remove her clothing. He stared intimately at how close her hips were to his groin he shuttered at the thought of her he moaned with a devilish tone as he stared up and down at her thin but beautiful figure. She spoke softly and exclaimed ''Punk? are you okay? where do you want me to sleep? should I go on the couch?'' he had come back out of his hypnosis and replied ''No, I'll sleep on the sofa and you sleep in the bed'' AJ shrugged looking disappointed and laid down thinking about if he actually cared about her or if she was a booty call to fill in his lonely restless nights she stared at the ceiling looking very uneasy and thought is he the one? this question had been on her mind for quiet some while.

* * *

She woke up gasping for her breath was it a nightmare? she helplessly yelped as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Soft tears began running down her beautifully shaped cheeks; she snuffed under her blankets hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Phil began listening to her soft cries filling the room he said in a concerned voice ''AJ is that you?'' with this he hopped out of bed and sat on the sofa next to her by this time she had managed to cover her teary eyes with her blankets. He carefully removed them and asked her ''What's the matter April, is it that time of the month?'' this made her burst into uncontrollable tears even more for this he felt guilty but he still hadn't a clue why she was awake at 2:30 in the morning crying her heart out he reached out his hand hoping for her to squeeze it, he felt nothing the girl was broken. He suddenly felt a sharp pain reach his tattooed chest grabbing it he realised he hadn't told her how he really felt he muttered to himself ''Jerk!'' he lifted her head from under the sheets and whispered in his ears ''Phillip I want to know how you feel about me? I need to know''. He glanced at her beautiful face and replied in a soft tone ''Do you want me to show you?'' AJ nodded as he stood up and signalled her to follow him to his bed instead she left up arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist and passionately began to kiss his soft tender lips; he returned the kiss as they both fell on the bed once more. This time her on top of him straddling him he thought he was the luckiest guy in the whole entire world but then he remembered he was the best in the world and he was about to show her how. Phil quickly tossed her under him as he felt himself erect he removed his boxers and tossed them into the unknown he then began to unclip her bra, then went under to the panties and quickly removed them. He positioned her legs around his neck and slowly pushed himself in her tight opening she moaned as he began thrusting faster and faster. She began moaning his name ''Phil!'' she continuously screeched he had to stop a couple of times as he thought she had nearly passed out. Eventually he rolled over to his side exhausted from her desires he turned over to hold her in his arms never before had he felt like this about any woman.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the lack of updates guys I have been really busy with exams and things, and I have also had writers block. Okay so this chapter may be a longer than the rest but I will keep trying to update the chapter regularly. Thanks #AJPUNK #PUNKLEENATION**_

* * *

AJ awoke alone in Phil's bed only to hear the cold water and the smell of cologne fill the air. She quickly opened her eyes in panic as he was gone, she slowly slid down the edge of the bed to walk into the bathroom where Punk was in a state of undress she quickly turned around and exclaimed "Sorry I didn't know-" she was cut of by Phil's surprised voice ''AJ we made love last night, it's nothing you haven't seen?" he said with a smirk on his face. With this Phil wrapped AJ in his tattooed muscular arms she slowly stepped closer to him. Phil whispered in April's ear ''I love you so much April, more than anything in my life". Phil slowly picked AJ up and she wrapped her slender legs over his waist they began a passionate hot kiss when suddenly a knock banged on the door two women's voices shouted through in concern. AJ quickly made a dash into the kitchen as she signalled for Phil to get rid of them. Phil quickly threw on his sweat pants and walked towards the door.

Phil hesitantly opened the door as Kaitlyn and Layla tried to push past him he retaliated as he moved forward stopping them in there tracks. "Where the hell is AJ!?'' Kaitlyn shouted, Layla continued ''We have tried texting and calling and have had no answer, do you know where she is Punkers?'' Layla mocked. Phil replied ''Firstly Layla don't ever call me that and secondly I don't know I haven't seen her'' he shifted his arm about to shut the door when he seen the smiles on Kaitlyn's and Layla's face raise ''Oh I see'' Kaitlyn broke out into laughter with Layla joining in they both pointed to AJ's panties that had been discarded on the floor Phil turned a light shade of pink as he pushed them out the door. As he walked back in the room he heard AJ singing in the shower he quietly opened the door and AJ's eyes connected with his dark green beautiful eyes. She chirped ''Gonna join me, Punkers?'' He immediately discarded his sweat pants and joined her in the shower. He slipped his arms around her slender waist pulling her nearer to his tattooed chest. She suddenly felt him becoming hard and turned on she nodded waiting for him to make the first move before they knew it they were making love.

* * *

Phil had been getting ready for them to tour Chicago today. He had been waiting for AJ to get ready for almost one hour he called in to his room ''AJ are you ready!'' it was silent and he got no answer he stopped looking at the room concern. He quickly entered only to find a big pile of clothes on the floor and the curtains blowing in the wind; he immediately started looking around frantically. His heart started beating uncontrollably until AJ screamed ''Haha got you!'' she was stood on the pile of clothes in a black bra and lacy panties he exclaimed ''Why aren't you ready AJ I have been waiting long enough but yes, you gave me a scare alright'' AJ looked up at him and chirped ''I don't have anything to wear help me!'' Punk sighed as he started rummaging through the massive pile of clothes ''No clothes,ha'' he muttered. She finally had got ready she was wearing a grey and black vest,a red belt and light blue shorts (that showed her curvy but slim hips) and red, grey and black Converse. Phil was memorized by the New Jersey beauty that walked towards him. ''Punkers,Phil,PHILLIP!?'' he quickly come out of his trance and exclaimed ''Sorry AJ baby you look so beautiful'' she smiled as they both walked out the door and headed into the city.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed I'll be back soon and if you enjoy my stories you may enjoy my YouTube videos dedicated to AJPUNK my username is xxheatherfoyxx and the link is below thanks. - Heather xoxox_**

**_ user/xxheatherfoyxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter totally sucked sorry. :( **_

_**Okay guys, so I haven't been updating lately because of how busy my lifestyle has become sorry about that I really hope I start getting more reviews on this story I spend so long trying to make it as great as possible. But I have a Youtube channel- xxheatherfoyxx that I upload Punklee video's so check them out. - Heather :)**_

* * *

They entered Punk's home in Chicago with two fresh tattoo's of thunderbolts on their index finger Phil's Blue, April's Green. April strolled in Phil's house while Phil was checking the head of the car. She headed straight for the kitchen to get a can of Pepsi. She started to sip at her Pepsi when suddenly somebody snatched it out of her hand and put there hands over her eyes her heart dropped suddenly all her fears went away when Punk whispered in her ears ''No peeking'' AJ replied ''Punk, I want my Pepsi!'' Punk cooed ''I have something better'' they both headed up the stairs and approached Punk's room. before he opened the door her softly said '' No looking'' he quickly lifted her over his shoulder she shouted ''Hey put me down Punk!'' he laughed and replied ''Stop kicking, chicks who kick get dominated'' with this he smacked AJ on the ass on threw her on the silk and began kissing her passionately.

* * *

**_Okay so this is shitty I know, sorry but the sequel to this chapter will be uploaded very soon sorry- Heather :) _**


End file.
